Roses In Water
by Riyukku Sayuri
Summary: As Izumi and Kouji start their sophomore year at Jiyuugaoka High, what challenges await them when a mystical rose appears before Kouji? What will he do when he starts feeling oddly about his longtime friend Izumi? Please R&R! Arigato! status: unfinished
1. Chapter 1: Crying

**Roses In Water**

**By Riyukku Sayuri**

**Plot/Summary:** This is a Kozumi fic that I have pieced together using a common and yet unique plot. It is where Izumi and Kouji are starting their second year in high school – the sophomore year.

**Author's Notes:** Please read and review! Arigato!

**Chapter 1  
Crying**

Izumi sat on her front porch waiting for Isayama Sakura to come get Izumi so they could walk to school together – that was always their daily plan. And as Izumi waited, she saw Kouji walk by on the other end of the street, walking in silence. She always saw him walking by at around seven thirty. He walked with a crisp and quiet step. Always. He'd always just walk at that time and once he was out of sight, Sakura Isayama would appear.

"What kept you?" Izumi asked impatiently.

"Gomen, Izumi-chan. I woke up five minutes late," Sakura apologized.

"It's alright. Forget it. Let's just go," Izumi said as she wondered why she was so impatient when this had happened before.

As they started off, the friends walked off in silence, not saying anything to each other. Especially after the error had occurred. And finally, Izumi broke the silence.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to be so harsh. Come one, we might be late," Izumi apologized, then tugged Sakura along.

"No, no. I should be the one apologizing, Izumi-chan. Really," Sakura replied.

"Oh, that's alright. Now come on!" Izumi said sincerely.

And as their steps quickened, they saw Kouji right ahead of them.

"Kouji-kun! Wait up!" Sakura called, tugging Izumi.

Kouji turned around to find Sakura and Izumi rushing up to him and saw that Mishima Kiyoko was pointing at them. Everyone knew she 'loved' Kouji, however, she said nothing to Izumi or Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Izumi-chan, what are you doing here?" Kouji asked.

"On our way to school of course!" Sakura laughed heartily.

"Oh... right," he whispered, then turned his face away from Izumi and Sakura, simply to hide his embarrassment.

"Um, Sakura-chan, can you please take my stuff over? I'll catch up to you in class, ok?" Izumi asked, looking into Sakura's beautiful crystal blue eyes.

She nodded simply and said, "Okay. Catch you up later. Ja ne, Izumi and Kouji."

"Arigato, Sakura!" Izumi shouted. Sakura simply looked at Izumi, smiled, and waved goodbye to Kouji and Izumi.

"Uh, Izumi-chan, it's not what you think. I... I _wasn't_ blushing. Just... embarrassed," Kouji said a little worriedly.

Izumi simply smiled and whispered in his ear, "I understand. I must go now and catch up with Sakura, my ever faithful friend. Ja ne, Kouji-kun. Ja ne."

Then Izumi left, her step was crisp and giddy. Her beautiful emerald eyes gleamed in the dawn's soft rays. And her blonde hair was beautiful and shone like gold as she walked away, her pretty lavender hat and fuchsia outfit smelling like a field of wild lavenders.

_What's wrong with me? I haven't acted this way with her before..._ Kouji thought.

"Kiyoko-chan! What's wrong?" Hanari Tsuki asked, following Mishima.

Hanari Tsuki was Mishima Kiyoko's ever faithful servant and friend.

"Leave me, Tsuki-chan!" Mishima shouted, her face tearstained as she wept.

"I will not! Kiyoko-chan, what's wrong!" Hanari shouted.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Orimoto Izumi. Ohayo gozaimasu, Minamoto Kouji. Ohayo gozaimasu, Isayama Sakura," Miyamae-sensei greeted warmly.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Miyamae-sensei," they replied.

Miyamae-sensei was simply the math teacher of Jiyuugaoka High and enjoyed greeting the students of Jiyuugaoka High.

Then Miyamae-sensei stepped over to the girl's washroom and found Hanari Tsuki and Mishima Kiyoko on the floor.

"What is this all about?!" Miyamae-sensei yelled.

"Gomen, Miyamae-sensei, there's nothing wrong here... uh; she just can't find an assignment she worked hard on. Gomen," Hanari lied, hoping that would be enough.

"Gomen, Miyamae-sensei. Really, I can't find my homework," Mishima lied, then dug her face back into the shelter of her knees.

"Err, Mishima, Hanari go. I do not want any more of this. You do not simply cry just because you cannot find your homework," Miyamae-sensei said with a tough edge and pointed towards the door.

As Mishima exited the girls' washroom, she saw Izumi. She was chatting happily along with Sakura, Kouji not in sight.

"She must've brainwashed him," Mishima mumbled.

"Kouji, you mean?" Hanari asked.

Mishima simply nodded and stared angrily at the beautiful girl who wasn't appreciated when she was always kind, giving, sharing, and very proper – all Izumi was trying to do was survive.

a/n: Well, that's the first chappie! Hope you liked it! Please read and review! Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

**Roses In Water**

**Author's Note:** It's chappie two! Hehe, please read and review. That's basically all I must say for the author's note. --;; I don't add in anything about yen because I haven't studied on its currency. Gomen nasai for that inconvenience. I hope it doesn't distract you from reading! Gomen nasai. Please read and review! Domo arigato!

**Chapter Two**

**Feelings**

"Minamoto-kun, would you please show the class how you fix this problem," Miyamae-sensei said, motioning for Kouji to come up to the whiteboard and then pointing at it.

Kouji picked up a blue piece of chalk and began solving the problem just as Mishima passed a note to Hanari.

The note said in Mishima's swirly penmanship:

_I totally hate her! First she's all... perfectly charming (even though no one really likes her except our 'x', Sakura), and then she steals Kouji! Ugh! I wish she would just leave!_

Then Hanari replied:

_Hasn't she been here for almost the whole school year? It's almost summer and you know, Kouji hasn't said a thing. You still have a chance at him, I'm sure._

Then Mishima looked at Hanari and smirked. She'd get Kouji soon enough – at least before school ended.

"Arigato Kouji. As you can see, he has fixed the problem nicely, don't you agree?" Miyamae-sensei asked, pointing towards the whiteboard.

Izumi was very attentive, but not in her studies. Every time she glanced at Kouji, her heart beat a skip. It wasn't because he was cute, mysterious, or dark, as some girls called him as. He was just... someone who looked out for her. He cared for her, like a big brother... only more to her. She wasn't interested in his looks, but in his heart. He was sweet, kind, and caring to those who were close to him, her being one of them.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, bringing Izumi back to the present.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed, taking one more look at Kouji. Even the back of his head made her heart skip a beat. She just wished he'd like her, or even better, they'd fall in love. She really didn't care about the looks; all that really mattered to her was the personality.

A few months ago, Izumi had gotten her first date, yet her so-called boyfriend was a total jerk that went out with her just to accomplish a stupid dare, yet Kouji was always by her, protecting her and he even stood up for her – out of friendship.

And at that moment Miyamae-sensei dismissed class and Izumi began to pick up her things, watching Kouji dreamily.

"Izumi-chan, are you all right? Why are you looking at Takuya-kun in that... way?" Sakura asked, taking a glimpse of Takuya Kanbara.

"Huh? I'm not looking at him. I'm trying to read words posted on the door, Sakura-chan," Izumi replied, shaking Kouji from her mind.

Sakura simply sighed and gathered her things, then said, "If you like him, that's ok."

Sakura had liked Takuya since the first day she saw Izumi and him chatting as if they had known each other since they were babies and simply adored him, but kept her grades acceptable.

"I do not! Sakura-chan, you must believe me! I do not like him and sometimes he can be quite an annoyance, you know," Izumi replied, then playfully shoved Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura replied, laughing, then gathered her things and the two best friends walked out of Miyamae-sensei's classroom.

As the rest of the day progressed as usual, Mishima Kiyoko was furious and hurt. She sat under one of the beautiful Jiyuugaoka cherry trees, watching the beautiful white blossoms blow away – Izumi's once-dim spot to sit at, when she was alone and deprived of her hope.

"I hate her. The bitch. She used to sit at this very spot and now I end up sitting here. I'm the popular one, I'm the beautiful one, and I'm the totally amazing one. Stupid Izumi. Stupid Izumi. I wish Kouji would just like me!" Mishima grumbled with a load of tears ready to roll down her cheeks and stream down her chin and neck before she'd wipe them away.

A small, gentle breeze came and knocked off a beautiful white cherry blossom that floated in the air until it landed – landed atop one of Izumi's open books.

"Look at that beautiful cherry blossom, Izumi-chan!" Sakura squealed.

"It's a... cherry blossom. And look, Sakura-chan! Look! It's from the cherry tree I once sat under! I... could... can this be? This is too odd for me. Gomen, Sakura-chan. I am acting much too childish, aren't I?" Izumi replied.

"Oh no need for that. I understand. It's just a hurting past. Maybe the tree wants you – alone – to sit under it... once more," Sakura said, her voice serious and calm like the ocean's foamy blue waves.

"Maybe. I don't... I'm not sure, but I'll do that – and keep this beautiful blossom," Izumi whispered silently.

Then a beautiful blossom came off the beautiful cherry tree and floated gently into Kouji's hands. He saw the blossom floating and caught it. Its soft yellow pollen made a lovely trail in the air and he and Izumi walked towards the big cherry tree, where they once met up in silence after school everyday.

"Er? Kouji-kun, what are you doing here?" Izumi asked.

"Izumi-chan, what are you doing here?" Kouji asked.

Then they saw the blossoms in their hands and their cheeks turned a blush pink and Mishima sat there, nearby, eavesdropping.

"The... blossom," Kouji replied quietly. Then he went over to the corner of the school's structure where he always stood. He stood there and hid his face in the dark shadows of the creaking corner.

"Oh..." Izumi replied quietly, then motioned towards the tree, plopped herself down and stared at the blossom, like she once did with other blossoms.

"Get away from my tree!" Mishima yelled.

"Your tree? What?"

"Go! Go! Go!"

"What are you saying? Go? But this is the _school's_ tree and _not_ yours!"

"Go damn it! Go!"

Just then, Miyamae-sensei walked and she saw Mishima yelling.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked, staring at Mishima.

"She won't go! I need my peace!" Mishima yelled, then ran off in tears.

"Izumi, go. Go over to the study tables. I do not want you bothering Kiyoko anymore. Go and do not think of coming here again. You may come _only_ if Kiyoko is not here," Miyamae-sensei said, not understanding the situation.

"But... Miyamae-sensei... I saw it..." Kouji said softly.

"Oh?"

"When Izumi just sat down... Mishima stood up and started yelling, 'Go away!' I saw the whole thing. You gotta believe me. Please, Miyamae-sensei," Kouji begged.

"Well, sorry Izumi, but Kiyoko shall have her room and you no longer need to be yelled at anymore. Go. Go to the study tables – Kouji, you have done nothing and she has not said anything about you... so you may stay here. Sit under the tree if you wish," Miyamae-sensei replied, pointing to the cherry tree.

Kouji nodded and he plopped down on the soft green grass and rested his head on the trunk of the cherry tree. Then he found a beautiful rose lying in the soft green grass. How beautiful it was. He would keep it and care for it until there was no longer a _rose_ but _roses_ instead. He would then give the most beautiful to Izumi. Just a little tingle made him want to.

Then Kouji wondered exactly _how_ did that rose get there... but... it was still beautiful and it looked almost like... that magical rose... from the Beauty and the Beast. Yet he wondered why it looked like that... so familiar... so beautiful. Suddenly a stronger breeze came and lifted the rose out of his hands and it softly floated over to Izumi. He stood up and ran across to the study tables, where Izumi was sitting, lightly chatting with Sakura. He feared that if it landed in her book... he'd be humiliated and he hated humiliation – especially with Mishima watching his every move.

It floated... and floated... towards Izumi. It wouldn't stop floating though the breeze was ceasing – it maintained its height and would not gently float down to the lush green ground – it just kept floating.

Finally it landed beside Izumi and no one had noticed it – not Izumi, not Sakura, no one. Kouji came beside Izumi and picked up the rose ever so carefully – making sure it would lose a petal or bend its stem.

"Konbanwa Kouji-kun!" Izumi greeted warmly, her face shining.

"Kouji-kun, sit here!" Sakura pleaded, her eyes tingling with a beautiful sensation.

"Oh, gomen Izumi-chan, gomen Sakura-chan, but I must get back to my... spot. Miyamae-sensei told me to sit at the... cherry tree. Gomen," Kouji apologized, his eyes connecting with the lush ground.

"No, no. Gomen to you, Kouji. I didn't mean to drag you over here just because my selfish self wanted you to. Go and sit if Miyamae-sensei has said so," Izumi apologized, feeling stupid and inconsiderable.

Kouji took one last look at Izumi and hid the rose and walked, walked towards the large cherry tree with blossoms covering the lush, green grass surrounding it. It was magical and ever so beautiful. The end of the day was drawing near and they were to say goodbye soon... however, Izumi and Kouji were no more than friends who simply said hi once in awhile.

a/n: Oh, things are getting a little stronger. Tee hee. Read and review! Domo arigato!


	3. Chapter 3: Them

**Roses In Water**

**Author's Note:** READ AND REVIEW! READ AND REVIEW! Arigato! XD

**Chapter Three  
Them**

As Izumi waited on her front porch once again, again Kouji passed by on time, but this time Sakura was on time. As Sakura and Izumi walked along the street, this day was different. Mishima ran up to Kouji and grabbed his arm, clinging on it as if for dear life. She always clung to guys, which usually made them feel _superior_ when they were only being stupid.

Mishima's personality was a girlish, preppy, and arrogant yet she didn't care. She just wanted to be the guys' favorites. She was so self-centered and conceited, but no one cared. Her 'beautiful body', 'amazing hair', 'sexy-looking eyes', and 'wonderful movement' made every guy drool for her – except Kouji. He simply stood in the shadows, watching her show herself off to everyone and all she said in thanks was, "Arigato. Arigato. I know! Aren't I just the most beautiful creature you've ever seen?"

At the school dance, she flashed herself off when she was dancing with Sakai Razan, a target of most shallow girls – however Kouji was the most popular.

She enjoyed flashing off her thighs and flipped her hair constantly, especially around Kouji and sometimes Izumi. She was always the first to show the 'new cute guy' around and even asked to show Kouji around when he already knew where to go and everything! It was odd and very uncomfortable for him. He was just a loner where no one cared about him – and that was ok for him. Everything was.

Then Izumi's thoughts drifted off to Hanari Tsuki.

Hanari Tsuki was just a 'follower' of Mishima and copied her every move, her every want, her every desire – all but Kouji. The want for Kouji 'belonged' to Mishima only and she planned to destroy every girl in her way of reaching Kouji. She didn't want anyone to be with him, just her. She totally despised Izumi and Sakura for being his friend and always being able to call him 'Kouji-kun' when she could merely say 'Kouji' and was angry about how Izumi was so close to him. But then again, that had nothing to do with Hanari Tsuki, so she thought harder.

But in fact, Izumi knew nothing about Hanari Tsuki except for the fact that she liked to call Shibayama Junpei names – and mean names. Izumi always wanted to say something about it, but didn't. Now she knew. Junpei, Kouji, and Takuya had stood up for her and even little Himi Tomoki who was now older. Actually, Kimura Kouichi had stood up for her once too, yet she didn't stand up for anyone – at least not yet.

Hanari had adored Takuya – at least the rumors said so – but she denied it all and instead decided to pick on poor Junpei. Izumi was sure that this wasn't what Mishima had commanded her, but what she decided to choose – to be _cool_ and _popular_. But there was no coolness or popularity in that, at least what Izumi thought.

Then her thoughts drifted onto Isayama Sakura. The friend she so admired. Sakura had dropped out of Mishima's little 'popular gang' because all Mishima did was get angry at her for looking better. Of course Izumi didn't care about how she looked, she at least cared that she smelled fresh and clean, had her hair neatly combed, and wasn't wearing any dirty clothes. She could only think of the misery Mishima had thrown Sakura into. The poor girl, she had not one friend that cared... until Izumi came.

She could vividly remember the first day they met. It was a beautiful day and Izumi was taking one of her 'alone strolls' to the park and saw Sakura crying under a beautiful oak tree. Her silvery tears trickled down her cheeks and her light brown hair glimmered in the afternoon sun. Izumi could simply remember rushing over and asking the simplest question ever, "What's wrong?" "Gomen," Sakura had sniffled out. Then Sakura and Izumi began to talk, as if the had known each other forever and things just fell in place on their own.

Izumi stood up, Sakura was coming.

a/n: Okay, I wrote all of this a LONG time ago, so I don't really remember what I wrote, so all I'm saying is: READ AND REVIEW! Domo arigato!


	4. Chapter 4: Silence

**Roses In Water**

**Author's Note: **None for this chappie!! Ehehe.

**Chapter Four  
Silence**

As Izumi and Sakura walked on, Mishima and Hanari confronted them with stiff faces.

"Ah, Izumi-chan, how good to see you," Mishima snarled.

Izumi instantly knew it was something to do with Kouji if Mishima had dared to say 'Izumi-chan' and she was sure Hanari would say 'Sakura-chan'.

"Sakura-chan, long time no talk, eh?" Hanari growled.

"We must get to school. Now," Izumi said, looking at the ground. "Oh? So fast? You have plenty of time! Please, let us _chat_," Mishima replied.

Izumi looked up, Kouji was running towards them, his cheeks were rosy pink and his backpack was slamming against his back as he ran. Izumi sighed in relief. He'd stand up for them – she knew it. She knew Kouji and she knew he would always be there for her – no matter what.

"Oh, uh, Kouji's coming," Sakura said, pointing towards Kouji.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd believe –" Mishima huffed, then saw Kouji running towards them.

As Kouji approached, Mishima grew excited and once Kouji reached them, she squirmed out excitedly, "Oh Kouji! Shall we walk to school?"

Without choice he simply said yes but kept staring back at Izumi and Sakura. Always staring back...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After class, Kouji sat under the cherry tree and thought about what had happened that day. How he made one girl squeal with delight and excitement while leaving the other possibly heartbroken and hurt.

_This just can't go on. Plus, it's already out of my nature to have cared for that stupid rose – why would I need it? I just don't get it. I don't. I absolutely don't. This is just... so damn stupid. And if Otou-san heard me, he'd be screaming his head off, but, ugh, I can't stand it anymore! Why am I chasing after Izumi, why am I going to give her this beautiful rose that means nothing to me, and why did I stand up to her and kept looking back at her? This definitely isn't me! This isn't the way I act, it's not my personality! I'm just... This isn't me! Who am I? I... I don't... I don't know anymore..._ Kouji thought.

He was right, this wasn't him and he wasn't acting properly. He was just... lagging along, still hidden in the shadows, keeping secrets to himself of this indescribable feeling that kept going towards Izumi. This wasn't him – he never loved. At least, not like _this_. He was confused and his head was spinning, he couldn't breathe, and suddenly, an image appeared in his mind; Izumi.

"Kouji, please report to the office," Miyamae-sensei said, coming out to get him.

a/n: Oh, ouch, Kouji's gonna reject one of em – haha, you probably know who. Anyways, read and review! Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

Chapter 5. Trouble

Izumi sat there, at the nearest study table to the cherry tree and saw Kouji get up and follow Miyamae-sensei into the building.

"What? What's wrong, Izumi?" Sakura asked, her eyes drifting off to meet Kouji's sorrowful ones.

"Nothing," Izumi whispered softly.

Izumi sat there; she kept tapping her pen on her book, kept thinking of Kouji. This wasn't like her. She wasn't flirty or 'flashy'. She didn't care about her outer appearance, just her inner. She was caring so much about what others thought of her – Kouji mainly. She shook the feeling off of her and decided to just focus on her homework, knowing that it was due the next day.

-...-...-...-

"Ahem, Minamoto-kun, I understand that these grades are failing. Your math grades mainly, which troubles me. I understand you have a good explanation for me to let you off the hook, right?" Miyamae-sensei explained.

"Gomen, Miyamae-sensei, but I have nothing left to say. I did not mean to start failing. Gomen," Kouji replied honestly.

"That was all I needed to know. But truly, Minamoto-kun is that the best excuse you can give me? Why not try a, 'I have been too busy' or something alike to that?" she questioned.

"Because that is the truth," he replied.

"You are dismissed. Good enough, I guess," Miyamae-sensei said, giving him a wave of her hand as a sign that he was dismissed.

As Kouji left the office and the building, he wondered why she dismissed him so easily. Was she trying to pry some information off of him? To see if he was supposedly guilty of committing one of the school's newest case – who pried open Mishima's locker. No one knew, but something so secretive to her – her diary – was stolen.

_Hah. Who would be so stupid as to leaving their diary in their locker? Mishima Kiyoko! Geez, I guess I should really stop being so mean..._ he thought.

"Kouji-kun! Are you… alright?" Izumi asked, Sakura had decided to go home early to prepare the supper meal.

"Yes. I'm fine," Kouji replied a little stiffly.

"That's… good. What… never mind," Izumi replied.

Kouji simply stared at Izumi. She was going to ask what happened, but why? But she liked being that way; at least now, yes. He wondered why.

_Oh no! I'm making eye contact! What's wrong with me?! I'm… I'm being so nosy! Ugh! I really don't get what's wrong with me! _Izumi thought frantically.

"Um, do you need me to walk you home? No, huh," Kouji asked.

"Oh, I'd like that actually, since Sakura's gone. We usually ride bikes together and then she drops me off; actually, she drops me off and she waits for her brother to come. You know, Isayama Hiro, right?" Izumi replied.

"Oh. Okay then. Izumi-chan, um, today you and Sakura planned on walking home, right?" Kouji asked.

"Yes, actually. We usually walk, and you know that. I'll call her when I get home; I don't want to waste my cell phone's batteries," Izumi replied.

"Oh. Alright then," Kouji said, feeling a tiny victory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n:-.-;; Sorry for OOCness or AUness - if any. ;; I hope there isn't but if there is, I'm really sorry! Read and review! . Arigato!!


	6. Chapter 6: Daydreaming

Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Daydreaming

"Kouji, what do you think of love?" Izumi asked out of the blue.

"Love?"

"Yes."

"I… I'm not sure. I don't think I've fallen into it yet."

"Oh."

"What do you think of it?"

"I'm not sure either."

"Really?"

"Yup. Gomen, Kouji, but I thought you'd know."

"What?! You thought I'd know? Really??"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Mishima Kiyoko."

"What about her?"

"Well, you two seem to have a connection."

"What?! Seriously?"

"I knew it. You like her."

"I do not! Why? You like me?"

"N… no!!"

"Okay then. We have no real problems."

"Okay. All right."

"Anything you like about Isayama Hiro?"

"No, why?"

"Oh. I just thought you might've liked him…"

"Really? You thought that _I_ would like him?"

"Yes."

"Gomen, Kouji, but I think that sounds like the stupidest question I've heard all day."

"Arigato. I take it as a compliment."

Kouji had loosened up and Izumi and him were sharing a conversation all their own, but on one topic that could not be understood completely – love.

And finally, the Orimoto home was in sight and Izumi and Kouji said their goodbyes.

_Oh damn it. I just acted like a total idiot. How did I loosen up? Did I really do that? Maybe… things just are… wait! Izumi stammered when she said no… could it be? Naw. That'll never happen – never. _Kouji thought firmly.

"Kouji, wake up!" Mr. Minamoto shouted into Kouji's ear.

"Huh? Otou-san?"

"Get up! You'll be late for school! It's already seven thirty! You should be halfway there by now! Get up, Kouji!"

At those words, Kouji struggled to get up where he found himself on his writing desk; his pen, homework assignments, and his drool smudged everywhere on the mahogany desk. And it was quite fortunate that Mr. Minamoto was able to find such a beautiful writing desk for his son.

"Oh, dear, please, Kouji has had a rough night," Mrs. Minamoto pleaded for her stepson's sake.

"Oka-san, ohayo," Kouji greeted weakly.

"Just let him have a day off, please."

"Satomi, please. He should be halfway off by now!" Mr. Minamoto shouted.

"Kousei, stop it! Just let him have one day!" Mrs. Minamoto begged.

"Alright. You should be grateful," Mr. Minamoto grumbled.

"Arigato, Oka-san," Kouji replied gruffly.

"Satomi, stay with the boy, I'll call Jiyuugaoka High and tell Miyamae-sensei he's not coming," Mr. Minamoto commanded.

Mrs. Minamoto nodded and took a seat beside her stepson.

"Go to your bed. Lie there. You need your sleep," she said, pointing to the fluffy white bed.

"Arigato."


End file.
